whispers in the dark
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Edward was a RAF pilot but now he has to come to a eerie hospital becuase he has lost all feeling from the bottom half of his legs and is confined into a wheelchair. Edward thinks his stay will be dreadful but a new nurse comes, Bella, change of feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I had read and heard people talk about love as if it were the rarest thing on this world.

It most certainly was for me, until I met her, it was strange of how fate seemed to pull us together even in the time of war.

I closed my eyes and imagined her next to me, but what could she possible want to do with me?

********************************

Chapter 1

My name is Edward Masen, I have just arrived from the war and brought to this doctors place. While I was in the war some men obtained fewer injuries than myself, for example loss limbs and so forth. I however have lost all feeling from just above my knee downwards making it impossible for me to walk. I am now confined into a wheelchair for the rest of my days.

My auntie Esme was here with me, helping me to adjust,

"It won't be that bad Edward"

"You don't have to stay here Esme" Esme's husband and my uncle, Carlisle. He was yet to come out of his very busy schedule and come to see me. Esme passed his regards onto me though.

"Mr. Masen"

I looked to see a sandy blonde man wearing a grey suit walked up to me smiling. The wrinkles across the corners of his eyes coming noticeable as he approached me closer and closer.

"My name is Dr. Hal Burns, and this is Mrs. Cullen am I correct?"

"It is, thank you for taking him in at such short notice"

"Not at all, let me show you to your room and Mrs. Cullen would you like to follow me to my study so we can talk about the rules and everything"

I was being wheeled by my auntie. I didn't like being so looked after I was perfectly fine of looking after myself and wheeling myself around. It was horrible to think I couple of days ago I could walk and now I have lost all feeling down from my knees. It made people think to not take things for granted.

"Here you are Edward" Dr. Burns had shown me into my room. Or should I saw a room with multiple beds "There's not that many people here at the moment so your by yourself here"

"Will you be alright with that Edward?" my Auntie questioned

"I shall be fine thank you"

"Your nurse shall be along in a moment Edward" the Dr said, I didn't like him there was something off about him all together. How he smiled, it was almost sickly.

"If you would like to follow me Mrs. Cullen"

"I won't be long Edward" she kissed my forehead. And walked away with him. Esme was my second mother and Carlisle was like a father to me. Elizabeth and Edward sr were my real parents. But my father died in the war and my mother died from a spreading illness. With no relations to leave behind I decided to follow in my fathers footsteps. We were cheered as we walked passed everyone.

"Mr. Masen?"

a woman with blue and white overalls greeted me

"That's me"

"I'm sister Sally Grant; I'll be your nurse as your time here"

"Thank you"

Later that day. I had maneuvered myself into the gardens. Taking in the green and purple scenery from the flowers and bushes.

"It's different here" I heard a throaty voice say. A man in his 60s came to stand by me

"It is, how long have you been here?"

"since I was 48, I've got crap in my leg, I've lost an arm as you can see, and I have heart problems. I have been seen unfit by the good Dr to be able to go out back to war or where ever I want to go"

"Does he keep people here against there will?" I didn't feel comfortable about this at all, mostly because I was feeling venerable at the thought of me not being able to do anything.

"Sometimes, but they usual come around after a while"

I nodded.

"Come and sit with me and the lads, Paul over there's been saying something we should all here"

I moved my hands to the wheels of my chair. I spun round and followed after…

"Sorry, what's your name?" I questioned

"Dom"

"Edward"

Perhaps this place wouldn't be bad all together after all.

"Everyone this is Edward"

"Bloody hell your young son"

"You'll have to excuse George over there, he was dropped on the head"

I chuckled as did the lads.

"Right now, I've heard there's a new nurse coming and she's not old"

"How old is she" Dom questioned

"From what I hear she's no older than 17"

the lads were silent, a young woman coming here? I myself was only 22 but the lads were acting like it was terrible to come here.

"Why's it so terrible she's so young, I mean granted it's odd a young lady should come here but I don't see the problem"

"Young people aren't usual welcomed here, a few years back there was this 17 year old girl who was a nurse like this other girl which is coming to help out. One night I over heard a conversation with this girl and the Dr they were having an argument I didn't manage to catch it, the day after she was found hung outside her bedroom window"

"Good lord" I gasped "So do you think it has something to do with the Dr then?"

"No doubt in my mind" Dom replied

**NIGHT**

Esme had left for home and the sister had tucked me in. I dreamt I was still here, even in my dreams I couldn't escape. I felt something on my hand like a tingling feeling. I scratched it and then it began all over my body. I opened my eyes to see hundreds of spiders crawling up my body. I sat up and tried to get them off, but the more I tried the more of them came.

I gasped, waking up fully. I checked to see if there was any spiders around me, there was not. I sighed and lay back down. Couldn't anything make me feel better?

* * *

**Please review, just a note. I've changed some things as you've realized if you've watching it it's similar to the haunted airman. **

**Questions a**_nd answers _

**Q: does Edward have a soft spot for Esme like Toby does for his aunte in the film?**

_No. as I've said Edward thinks of Esme as a second mother. _

**Q: is the doctor still weird in this story as he is in the film?**

_O yes, the story the lads said to Edward will come up in chapter as to what really happened to that poor girl_

**Q: What part of Edward can or can he not feel?**

_Edward can't feel just above his knees and downwards, while as Toby couldn't feel any part of his legs. The rest of him is fine. _

**Q: will there be lemons in this story **

_Yes, look at my rating, M _

**Q: When will Bella come into the picture?**

_Next chapter :)_

**Please remember to vote for my story Forks Player, go to Missstrawberries page and send her a message saying my authors name and story title Forks player and say you'll vote for me, thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The dreams of spiders crawling all over my body were still in my mind, the very idea of one on me made my skin crawl. i had heard from the lads today was the day we would be getting the new nurse, i'm sure she was just like any other nurse, not caring over her patients, can't wait to lye in bed with a bottle of scotch the usual. i hated the idea though of a woman having to wash me rather than i just do it myself. stupid rules.

I had managed to get dressed and wheeled myself into the living room where i saw Dom and Paul standing at the window looking down.

"What's going on?" i questioned, even though i knew it might be the new nurse

"It's the nurse son" Dom replied to me, turning round i saw the purple bags under his tired eyes and his blue eyes looked close to closing "Come on" he moved to the side and i wheeled my place next to him, i felt my breath catch as i looked upon the nurse

"That's her?" i asked looking at Dom who's eyes were still focused on the new arrival Dom nodded and replied

"That's her"

i looked back at her and saw she was wearing a blue dress which stopped at her knees and held perfectly tight around her torso showing me her curves, her hair was covered in the white thing the nurses had on their heads, her legs were covered with black tights and her shoes were flat and black. i noticed her skin was perfectly smooth and she blushed as someone had said something to her. i hadn't had chance to see her eyes because of the height we were at, we were all on the third floor looking down

"A girl like that shouldn't be here" Paul mentioned shaking his head causing the grey hairs to fall onto old face "I wonder why he chose her?" he i was assuming the Dr, that did strike me as odd though why bring such a young lady into this place? she could have been off helping other people or doing something else with her life than staying here helping people who really didn't need any more assistance than they already did. Dr Hal Burns indicated his arm towards the front door so they could enter, she held a small case in her hand and he didn't even bother to take it from her, a young lady like her shouldn't carry her own things someone else should.

"Quick, some this way so we can hear them" Paul grabbed me by the back and i growled

"Paul, i don't need..." but he rudely interrupted me

"Sorry Edward, but we'll get there sooner"

i sighed and let him lead me to where ever we were going, Dom tapped onto a wall near a tree in a field painting and the wall opened, this wasn't unusual to me, lots of places built houses like this just in case the people had to hide from intruders we closed the door behind us and walked down the drafty poorly litted hall, the men's shoes didn't echo as they were tip toeing down the halls

"I hope you like what you see so far Miss. Swan" i heard the voice of Dr. Hal Burns through something. we stopped and just sat there, well i was just sat here the other boys were crouched so there knees touched there chins as we all listened

"I do Dr" god her voice sounded musical "However i'm a little confused as to why you need me here? don't you have at least 20 staff here?"

I heard the doctor chuckle "Yes that's correct, however due to the war places i've heard have started to get busy and your here just in case that does, don't worry i'm looking into more people coming here, _young people_" he stressed and i didn't like the sound of what he was saying by young people, was he a pervert or something maybe that's why he's doing this making out more people are coming here and have her, i shuddered at the thought of him being able to touch her it made me feel sick.

"Why young people Dr?" i could tell this girl was not shy to speak her mind and i liked that, i didn't hear his reply but i did hear the girl who i know her as Miss. Swan as the Dr named her as "I understand, now where shall i be sleeping?"

"Let's go" Dom whispered i was being pushed back and we very quietly made our way out of the tunnel and back into the house.

*********************

It was time for me little 'therapy session' with the good old Dr i thought sarcastically, this was just completely useless nothing he said ir did would ever make me feel any better about my disability to walk.

"So Edward, how are you adjusting to life here?" he asked crossing over his legs and entwining his hands together his lap held a pad and a pen for everything i said. i shrugged and answered honestly

"I'm doing well so far, however i do not see the reasons for this" i indicated about the meeting "it will do no good"

the Dr nodded and made his notes, i hated the idea of having to do this it made me feel like an experiment, a ginipig for him to practice on

"Why do you feel it will be no good Edward" he asked looking up from his pad for a moments at me before looking back down and readying his pen for me to answer

"I'll still be in this wheel chair, can i go now?"

the Dr looked up and smiled "Of course, let me just go get your nurse he left the pad on his chair and as he walked out of the room i read what he said, wheeling myself over to where he had been sat

_patient Edward Cullen - Session 1 _

_Patient feels the meeting is useless to him because of his incompatibility to walk, he has no faith of this place being able to make him feel better and helping him to cope._

Cheeky little fuc... i put the pad down and wheeled back to my place as the door opened

"Edward, this is Miss Isabella Swan, she'll be your new nurse" he said smiling, the burse who intoxicated me with just her appearance alone was standing there shyly we her hands together

"Hello Mr. Cullen" she greeted me, i loved her voice

"Hello Miss Swan" maybe my stay here won't be bad after all.

* * *

**LEMON**

**Ok so this lemon is for Light in your eyes which is a teacher/student relationship between Bella and Edward. my contest this week :) when you review this chapter i want all of you lovely people to send me the most breathtaking, dirty lemon which you can think off, i doesn't matter how rough or whatever it is send it me and you'll get a prize of your choice. blow is what you can choose from.**

**1) A sneak preview of the lemon between Bella and Edward in this story **

**2) A update for any of my other stories**

**3) you can ask me any personal question you want**

**or 4) you get to make up what you want **

**this contest end on the 26th September, the day where this story shall be updated. please review and i can't wait to read the lemons you come up with ;)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm rubbish I know I am for not updating for so long, I'm sorry but I'll update as often as I can in future, plus between the end of March and middle of April I'll start posting my new stories, I've been working on completing my other stories first, so anyway, I shall reveal what story I shall be doing first, so check on my site when I've completed my unfinished stories x hope you like this chapter, Twilighterheart xxxx_

**Chapter 3**

**Whisper in the dark**

The spiders crawled up my legs, I tried to get them off me but they seemed to have grown in numbers. I felt my breathing began to speed up

"Edward?"

a voice in the background made me look around in panic for them to help me

"Edward wake up"

I tried to wake up but it didn't seem to work

"EDWARD!"

I felt my eyes shoot open as I gasped for air

"You ok" I looked to the side to see who had saved me from the dream, and found Nurse Bella dressed in her nightgown and looking scared

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" I panted ran my hands over my face to try and get rid of the sweat which had gathered "Thank you" I panted

"My pleasure" she smiled kindly "Do you want to talk about it"

I shook my head and regained control of my breathing

"Just, talk to me about something so I won't fall back into it"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip while she thought how I wanted to bite that lip for her

"Well, my middle name is Marie, my parents Renee and Charlie Swan, are still alive and live together with my baby brother Riley, he's 2, and he does this cutest thing with his nose if he doesn't like something, he scrunches it up and then giggles"

I chuckled

"He sounds adorable"

"He is" she said nodding and smiling

"Why have you decided to come here Nurse?"

"Bella please, and I decided to come here because I didn't want to be a trophy wife, having men look at me as if I was made of meat rather than their equal, I can do anything a man can do, so I decided to work and nursing just stuck to me I guess and here I am" she eyed me for a second "You always seem so sad Edward"

I chuckled darkly "I'm incompatible to walk; I'm forced here by my auntie, and can't return to the war, I'm useless Bella"

"Your not useless Edward, you can still do stuff"

"I can't run" I stated simply

"If you roll down a hill it will feel like that" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, I didn't mean to, but I laughed at her statement, I mean actually laughed

"Its fine Bella, thank you for that" I was still chuckling.

"I am sorry though, that was inappropriate of me"

I shook my head and held her hand and squeezed it slightly

"Its fine honestly, that was the first time I've laughed in a long time"

She smiled and squeezed my hand back

"Tell me about yourself Edward"

I sighed and told her what I could, I told her about my auntie, I was an only child, my parents died when I was young, I missed my dog which was left with my auntie in her home

"I've never had a dog, what type is he?"

"A k9, he was a stray when I found him as a puppy, he took care of me when I was at home"

She smiled and tried not to look sympathetic but I could tell she couldn't help it.

"I better get to bed" she let go of my hand regrettably, I didn't want her to go, but I knew she couldn't stay here. "I'll see you in the morning Edward, try and get some sleep"

I smiled and took hold of her hand again and kissed her knuckles "See you tomorrow Bella, thank you"

I could tell by the candlelit darkness that she was blushing

"Your welcome"

I let her hand go and watched her leave my empty room, there were 5 empty beds in here and it was quite eerie. But I didn't let that bother me; I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"I like her" Pete commented "I thought she would be a little sour faced but there doesn't seem to be a bit of a bad bone in her body"

"Indeed, bit of a prude though, I asked for a sponge bath and she said no" George said holding his hand to his chest, we laughed

* * *

"So Edward, let's begin, how are you adjusting here?" Dr Fuck head asked, I hated the guy; he talked to me like a child,

"Fine I suppose"

"What do you think of the new Nurse, Isabella? Are you comfortable with her being your private Nurse? I know she's young but she's experienced and professional"

I smiled slightly "Yes, I'm perfectly fine with Be…Nurse Isabella being my Nurse"

He eyed me "Isabella is a very beautiful woman Edward, don't you agree?"

I nodded, not saying anything else

He started writing in the pad again, all I could do was sit and wait for him to finish his questions so then I could finally leave and get myself away from him, perhaps I could visit the garden.

"I should tell you Edward, there is no funny business with the staff and patients here"

I glared at him "Just what exactly are you suggesting _Dr_" I spat

"Just making you aware of the rules son"

"Don't call me son"

He nodded and continued to write, _prat_

_

* * *

_

"How do you like it here?" my auntie asked me, she had arrived early this morning to talk to me,

"I manage, how's Gerry?" referring to my dog, she pursed her lips before eyeing me

"He was attacked by stray dongs, we had to put him down Edward, he wouldn't have been able to walk"

I looked down, my dog was dead, I loved that dog more than anything in the world.

"When?"

"Two months ago"

I snapped my head towards her "And you alerting me now?"

"You were in the war Edward, I didn't want to trouble you with the news"

"At least I would have known" I turned and started to roll myself to the house, I stopped when I saw Nurse Bella talking to Pete and Paul, they were laughing and joking with each other, they both supported themselves with walking sticks, amazing really, they were only in their 30s and they walked like men of 80.

"Who's that?" Esme asked

"The new Nurse, Nurse Swan"

"Little young don't you think?"

"She does her job well Esme"

Esme nodded and walked by my side as we went into the house

* * *

I clawed my bed sheets beside me as I felt them on me again, my skin crawling with them, I felt myself scream, I was paralyzed I couldn't do anything to get them off me

"Edward, wake up"

I opened my eyes and panted

"Another nightmare" she said while speaking, Bella was by my side again wearing a different gown, this one was white I think, I couldn't tell because of the darkness. Even so, it looked beautiful on her

"Thank you again Bella"

"Tell me about them Edward" she set the candle to the side on its holder and sat down n the chair beside my bed. I sighed not knowing where to begin

"I keep, dreaming of spiders, lots and lots of them, there all over me and how many times I try and get them off me, there seems to be more of them"

she smiled sadly at me

"To see a spider in your dream indicates that you are feeling like an outsider in some situation. Or that you may want to keep your distance and stay away from an alluring and tempting situation. That's what my mum told me anyway when I was young, if you kill a spider it also means you have bad luck, that doesn't stop me from killing them though, but I do feel bad for it afterwards"

I chuckled

"Here"

Bella handed me a rusty old penny I gave her a questioning look

"Someone gave it me for luck once, I think you need it more then me" she smiled and I smiled back

"Thanks"

"You seemed a little happier today" she commented

"A little, but I found out my dog died"

"I'm sorry"

I smiled and shrugged "He was a great dog, I loved him"

She smiled

"Anyway, I better get back to bed…again; nurse grant is leaving tomorrow, so I'll be your private Nurse then"

I smiled widely; it was going to be great living here with Bella around.


End file.
